


Moments of being Soulmates

by LonerWolf6



Series: David & Patrick's Soulmate Universes [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: This story is about David Rose and Patrick Brewer being each other Soulmate. It talking about moments of between David and Patrick ever since they met and find out that they are each other, soulmates.Also they find out that they are each other soulmates by looking each other for the first time and felt warmth on their chest and they look down at their chest to see their soulmate name on them too.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: David & Patrick's Soulmate Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768288
Kudos: 11





	Moments of being Soulmates

David walked on the side of the road to Ray's house as he got a meeting with him today about his business idea he has.

After a couple minutes of walking, he finally arrived at Ray's house. David enters into the house; seeing Ray is being super busy taking photos of couples who are posing for him in front of him and his camera. He tapped Ray's shoulder to get his attention. After taking a few more pictures of the couple, Ray looked up from his camera and asked David.

"Hello David. What can I do for you?"

David looked a little frown before he said.

"Uh. I am here for our meeting today for the business idea I have."

Ray chuckles lightly about it.

"Oh. That's right. How silly of me. But I am actually busy right now. So why don't you take this ticket and talk it out with my business partner instead?"

Ray handed David a ticket number before pointing to the desk near them before calling out to his business partner. 

"Patrick!? Can you take this client off my hand? I am a bit busy right now."

Then Ray went back to his camera to take photos of the couple once again. David frowned a bit behind Ray's back while holding the ticket number he got from Ray as he didn't like what just happened here. But before he can do or say anything. He saw a handsome straight looking man with a buttons up shirt entering the room that he and Ray are in. 

As the moment David locked his eyes with that man''s eyes in front of him, he gasped quietly as he felt warmth around and in his chest. He quickly looked under his shirt at the same time as the man in front of him did the same thing he did. David saw "Patrick Brewer'' on his chest and knew right away that handsome straight looking man with a buttons up shirt is his soulmate. 

David knows that soulmates are true ever since he saw what happened to his sister, Alexis a few years ago. She showed him her mark on her chest in private and told him that she met her soulmate at a cafe and her soulmate is that animal vet, Ted who treated him that once when he got that panic attack long ago. So back to the story.

He slowly looks up at the same time as Handsome str- he means Patrick looking up and both of them locked eyes together again. After a couple minutes of staring into each other's eyes. David shook his head before walking over to Patrick, his soulmate. 

"Hello.. Patrick. I-it is nice to meet you."

David said while being super nervous as he is meeting his soulmate for the first time. He stood there while feeling sweat coming out of his forehead and getting sweaty hands too.

Patrick looked up from his chest that had "David Rose" on his chest to David's face. He smiles sweetly at David as he sees David who is really nervous to see him. He said.

"Hello David, it is nice to meet you too."

Patrick then quickly remembers that he was being called into this room by Ray and assumes that David is the client that Ray is too busy to have a meeting with right now.

"So uh. David. What are you here for?"

David blinking slowly as he didn't understand what Patrick just said to him. But as soon his brain understood that question and remembered why he is here in the first place. So he cough lightly before giving the ticket number to Patrick and shivers as he felt his hand brush against Patrick's hand which felt so warm to him.

"W-well then. Uh. I am here to have a meeting with Ray today about talking about and filling out a form for my business idea I have.."

Patrick took the ticket number from David who just handed it to him. He shivers as he feels warmth from David's hands as his hand brushes against his hand. Then he said while turning around with his back facing David before walking to his desk.

"Well then, I guess I can help you with that. Follow me and I can help you out, David."

David follows Patrick to his desk while his eyes look down onto Patrick's backside which he starts to blush heavily right away while licking his bottom lip as he is checking out Patrick's butt.

Patrick biting his own bottom lip as he felt David's graze on his butt and blush heavily by David's actions. Then he sat down on his chair; facing David who was sitting down on a chair in front of him and his desk. As he see David sitting down and be comfortable. Patrick said.

"So. What is your business idea you have, David? And I can see how I can help you with it."

When Patrick is done speaking to David who starts right away talking to Patrick about his business idea and explaining it in detail. But David's talk doesn't seem to be making sense to Patrick who right away asking him questions about it.

So after a couple minutes of talking and teasing each other, David suddenly stood up as he felt so mocked right now. Patrick stood up as he saw David stood up. He told David to give him a call whenever he got a clear business idea as he gave David his business card. David just told him that he would not. But both of them know that he would since they are each other soulmates.. Then David walked out of Ray's house frustrated and happy. He is frustrated because he felt like he was being mocked at or being super teased by Patrick. But he is happy while touching his chest through his shirt because he is happy to find his soulmate..

Back to Ray's house, Patrick is still standing behind his desk. He is surprised and happy with what happened to him today. He is surprised because he met his soulmate who is male and looks so sexy and hot in his black and white clothes to him. He is also happy because he is happy while touching his chest through his button up shirt because he is happy to find his soulmate..

As both of them touch their soulmate marks at the same time, they felt warmth once again and know that they would be happy for the rest of their life right now and from that point on.

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
